Childish Things
by Bar Sira
Summary: It's Peter and Susan's last morning in Narnia, and Aslan has some words of counsel for the High King. My contribution to the Great Susan Debate.


**Dislcaimer:** Paul, Apollos, Cephas, the world, life, death, things present, and things to come are mine. Narnia, on the other hand, is C. S. Lewis's.

* * *

"And so, my children," said Aslan, "enjoy your last hours in Narnia. Drink deep of the divine waters; rejoice in the company of the Talking Beasts; learn from the Dwarfs and the Centaurs those secrets that, in your world, the stones and stars keep to themselves. For though you do not return, yet it is not for nothing that you have been brought here, and none who have known Narnia forget it without losing much else, as well. Remember this, always."

"We shall, Aslan," said Peter.

Susan nodded, but her mind seemed to be elsewhere. "Well," she said, rising to her feet, "I suppose I'd better see about getting our school clothes cleaned up. I suppose we'll be getting back to our world right when we left it, just like last time; it would never do to show up for our first day with all the dust of the Rush on us."

"A worthy concern," said Aslan gravely. "See to it, by all means."

Susan nodded again, still not meeting Aslan's gaze, and headed for the castle. Peter watched her go, his eyes thoughtful. "She's taking it rather hard, isn't she?" he said.

Aslan did not reply for some moments. When he did, there was a note in his voice that sent a strange shiver down Peter's spine. "Be good to your sister, High King Peter," he said.

Peter glanced at him in puzzlement. "How do you mean, Aslan?" he said. "Have I been mistreating Su, somehow?"

Aslan shook his head. "No, my son," he said. "I was not rebuking you, but offering you counsel. You must care for all your siblings when you return to your world, but Queen Susan will require your especial care, because of her youth."

This answer only puzzled Peter further. "Her youth?" he repeated. "But Su is the oldest of my siblings."

"No, King Peter," said Aslan gently, "she is not. She has seen more years pass than King Edmund or Queen Lucy have, and that is why she shall not return to Narnia – but, in true reckoning of age, she is by far the youngest of you four."

Peter was silent for a few minutes, thinking about that. "Yes," he said slowly. "I think I see what you mean, Aslan. When I think of Lucy, I can imagine her as someone's wife or mother, without changing her too much from the way she is now. I can't do that with Su."

"You understand very well," said Aslan. "And for that reason the loss of Narnia will be harder for her than for you. You must share your strength with her, or she is likely to seek consolations unworthy of a Queen."

Peter wondered what those might be. On the whole, he decided he'd rather not know. "But how can my strength help Su, Aslan?" he said. "We won't even be in the same school; we won't meet except on holidays – and, anyway, oughtn't she to find her own way of coping with her problems?"

"She ought, and she must," said Aslan. "But no Child of Adam and Eve ought to find her way alone. Write to your sister often, King Peter. Share her joys and sorrows, and carry her burdens as best you can. And know, whatever happens, that I will be always with you – I, and my father the Emperor, and the Truthful One who dwells with us unseen. Neither of you will fight your battles alone."

And with this Peter had to be content. He rose from his seat, and turned toward the Beruna stables to have one last ride on a Talking Horse; then he hesitated, and turned back to where the Lion sat.

Aslan met his gaze without surprise. "Speak, King Peter," he said. "Have no fear; I will not take offense."

"Well, it's just this, Aslan," said Peter. "If coming back to Narnia or not is about how old you are, and if Su isn't really as old as she seems, then why shouldn't she be allowed to return? Wouldn't that be better for her – and for everyone, really?"

Aslan shook his head. "You mistake, Son of Adam," he said. "Time is not an ultimate reality, but neither is it, for your race, a mere illusion. The years are given to you as signposts, to guide you to what you ought to be; it is not fitting that you should disregard them – that your heart should remain at one level when your body has long since ascended higher. If one wishes to be a man – or a woman – one must put away childish things."

"I see," said Peter. "And Su does wish to be a woman, I suppose?"

"_I _wish her to be one," said Aslan.

There was no trace of a growl in his voice, but it was firmer than Peter had ever heard it before. It was like the voice of their mother, telling Edmund that he would go and apologise to the Moores for breaking their window if she had to tie him to the bonnet of the car to get him there. There wasn't much Peter could say, except, "Well, I hope she does, then. And I'll do my best to help her."

"It is well," said Aslan. "Go, now. I would advise you to select Hress, the young roan mare, for your last ride; she has a romantic nature, and it would please her immensely to be the steed of the fabled High King."

Peter nodded, and turned back toward the stables.

"And King Peter," said Aslan, in a voice that compelled the eldest Pevensie to stop and look over his shoulder once more. "Remember that, in the end, the choice of ways is before Queen Susan, and before her alone. You cannot choose her path for her; you can only be her guide. If she chooses well, the credit is not yours – nor the guilt, if she should choose ill."

"Yes, Aslan," said Peter. "I understand that."

"Do you?" said Aslan softly. "You have a true Knight's soul, King Peter; you very readily claim burdens that are not your own. If Queen Susan were to cease, despite all your aid, to be a Friend of Narnia, are you certain that you would not think it a disgrace to yourself as well as to her?"

Peter bit his lip. That was Aslan for you, always piercing straight to the heart. How Lucy found his society comforting was more than he could imagine.

"Well, I can't promise that I wouldn't _feel_ disgraced," he said honestly. "But, after what you've said, I could hardly _think_ that I was."

And Aslan smiled. "Well spoken, Son of Adam," he said. "If I have your confidence in so full a measure, I need have no fears for you. Enjoy your ride."

And Peter did.


End file.
